User talk:Coffee BAM!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blover's Komiks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 01:13, June 13, 2011 Sure! You can use PvZcc characters in thee comics! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You can do that! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Mario (a Nintendo character) was mentioned in the comic! From Zomboss Not yet but it is coming soon. Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Talk About Talk! Do-Da-Do-Da-Do-Da-Do-Da-Doo Blog Post Please Please don't continuously change the plants ages. It messes up the series! My younger brother meant for Marigold to be younger so keep it like that. If you want to change a plant's age, ask the creator of the plant.I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please Can I stop flooding? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? FLOODING IS BAD FOR YOU. Sorry Man Sorry cbam,i couldn't make it :( Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Talk About Talk! Do-Da-Do-Da-Do-Da-Do-Da-Doo Blog Post Underclothes Tree's Mother and Father *Mother: Clothes Tree *Father: Science Pea Ideas Give us Chomper! Issue 28: To Donut or not to Donut Panel 1 *Blover : Can't believe this! *Magnet-shroom : Oh boy, what is this type of donut? Panel 2 *Blover : Wow, sprinkles. Panel 3 *Marigold : (comes up to donut box) Hmmmm.... *Marigold : Who is that? *Blover (looking at one of the donuts): Mario? Panel 4 *Red-point Tulip : WHAT IS THIS!? Panel 5 *Blover : Epic donuts! Panel 6 *Blover: Let's take a bite! *Magnet-shroom : YEAH! Panel 7 *(Blover is about to eat a donut from the box) *(Bungee Zombie is at donut box ready to steal it) *Bungee Zombie: YEEHAW! Panel 8 *(Bungee Zombie steals donut box) Panel 9 *(Bungee Zombie is up high eating donuts) *(Blover looks at him and swallows donut) Panel 10 *(Bungee Zombie eats another donut) *Blover: (angry) **** YOU FROM STEALING MY DONUTS!!! End Panel *Fume-shroom (red glowing eyes and gloomily angry): DONUTS!? DONUTS!??!??! Thank you. :P Hey cBAM! Can you make this comic? Panel 1 Blover:Uhh... Wow.... Weed Gatling Pea: What is wrong? Rock Melon: Hey Guys! Panel 2 Flame Shooter: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! Desperado Rosa: HAHA! I WILL KILL BLOVER! Panel 3 Double Afternath: Hi,Jerk. Desperado Rosa: You stupid plant! AO pult: KNIVES! Panel 4 Gloom-shroom: Delicious ice cream. Fume-shroom:OK. Panel 5 Fume-shroom to La Rosa: GET ME SOME MONEY, DWEEB! Panel 6 Weed Repeater: LOL! Gatling Pea: LOL WHAT? Panel 7 Gatling Pea: I AM GONNA BARF! Weed Repeater: Hehe! Gatling Flame shooter:What? Panel 8 Weed Repeater: I took a picture of Devil Bean taking a shower! Devil Bean: HEY! The end. The comic is called Devil Wrath. Thanks! Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 08:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK! Please replace Weed Repeater with Magnet Shroom. Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 06:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blover,I llove you comic they are so funny.I hope you replied to me! Sincerly Wani Othman Okay. But can I make these similar characters appear on Blover's TV sometimes? Phinpeas.jpg Fern.jpg Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 00:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blover.When do you want to make a missing issue? Wani Othman 15:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Wani OthmanWani Othman 15:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Please unblock me in PvZCC Link here: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/. What is your favorite thing about trolls? Blockin them? Telling them to shut up and stop trolling! Let them troll. Block the idiot Search the wiki activity. If there are comments related to Touhou, it's sure going to be the idiot's comment. BLOCK THIS TOUHOU FANATIC COMPLETELY! Help Please? Hello Coffee BAM. Since you are No.1 on this wiki, can you help me. Thank You in any way. Reply on my talk page. -FarmerZombi #1 OMG! You're #1 on this wiki! Cool! Hey CBam, can you create a plant here without creating it first on PVZCC? Signed, Destroyer (P.S. Can you bring back my Spinach Plant on PVZCC? I would greatly appriciate it. It must be bought,I only have the 2D ver. murder download link My drawing Am I good at drawing? I just started drawing and I find that it's quite fun. I may start making comics. If you ever have a comic request for me I will draw it. cusser 68.53.4.68 that the cusser block him now i love pvz 17:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) 23:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) i've got it 'ey CB i've got a cool comic coming soon but it contains some thing my lil bro doesNOT want it's coming soon